De Nile is a river in Egypt
by th0rki
Summary: Will Turner comes in and gives Tom a bit of advice


So in love with two

"I'm in love with you. And that's ruining my life" She said to him after the passion filled kiss. He just stared at her in disbelief. Who was this girl? Why did she kiss him? Surely this wasn't just another fan gone mad. No. This was different. He could tell by the way she kissed him. It was soft, passionate. He could practically feel her emotions spilling out of her and into him. She smiled briefly before walking back into the now less excited mansion. "Tom! Are you ready?" Emma called out to him from the taxi. He took one last glance at the girl walking away and turned towards the cab.

"What was all that about?" Emma asked curiously. His face went a bit red. He looked down at his feet and mumbled "Nothing serious. Just another fan wanting and autograph". Emma raised her brows and said "Oh." halfheartedly. She could tell that he was lying. It was written all over his face. She knew he'd tell the truth when he was ready. Hopefully nothing bad transpired in that short amount of time.

When they got to the hotel, Tom said goodnight to his family and went up to his room, hoping to shower and sleep off the nights events. He showered, changed into his most comfortable pj's and laid down on the oversized mattress. He checked out a master suite. For reasons he knows not why. Just wanted the space I suppose.

The hours ticked by and he was still wide awake haunted by the words spoken to him just some hours ago. "_I'm in love with you" _He couldn't help but wonder why this in particular is sticking so clear in his head. He kept trying to tell himself that she's just a fan. A mad fan who you probably should try to avoid for the rest of your life. He tried, but failed. The image of her face after she kissed him stayed imprinted in his brain. Beautiful blue eyes, long wavy golden hair, rosy cheeks. It was all he could think about. As time dragged on, he grew restless. _I must see her _he thought to himself. He needed to sort this out and he needed to do it now!

It's a little past 3:30 am. Trying to find a cab at this hour is nearly impossible, but somehow Tom manages to find a service available. By 4:09 am he reached his destination: Johansson manor. Just earlier he was there for a dinner party. He stands outside the large entrance wondering what has possessed him to travel this late at night/early in the morning. He knows that he'll be dismissed if he knocked or rang the bell. He tried to configure different scenarios in his head while pacing the front porch. The sound of someone crying broke his deep thought. He started listening with more intent trying to find the source of the noise. He left the porch and wandered around the yard only to find _her _sitting up on the balcony crying softly. His mystery girl. Why was she crying? So many questions, not enough answers. He moved his arms about and loudly whispered "psssst! Up there!". She turned her gaze upon him. _What the hell was Tom Hiddleston doing in my yard at 4_ _am_? She wondered. When he realized she acknowledged him, he said "I need to have a word with you. Can you please come down?". She nodded and climbed down the garden fence that rested on the side of the house. It was conveniently located near the balcony for easy escape should there need be a reason for it. She made her way to him, dressed in an old t-shirt and pajama shorts, with an old burgundy draped over her shoulders. Tom couldn't take his eyes off the beauty that was walking towards him. Even like this, she was still as beautiful as ever. Once she got close enough, the moonlight hit her face at just the right angle. Enough to see all the beautiful details. For a moment Tom drank in the vision in front of him. The moment died when she asked him "What the hell are you doing here at 4am? Shouldn't you be sleeping?". He smiled a sly smile and said "I could ask the same of you" "Touche" she agreed. Bringing back focus to why he came all this way in the first place, he asked "Why did you do what you did earlier?". She sighed "I was trying to clear my conscience" "Really? I feel like there's more to it than that" He's come to far for just a simple explanation. She started to look down and fidget with her fingers. "The truth is a bit of a story actually" "Well I've got plenty of time". She told him that she could explain everything if they went into the house. "It's a bit chilly. I could make some tea and tell you everything you want to know" "That sounds like a good idea". She took his hand and led him into the exceptionally large house making sure not to make too much noise.

She directed him to have a seat on the sofa while she went to the kitchen to get the tea started. Tom was familiar with this room. This was where most of the dinner party took place. On the coffee table he found some books that someone was recently reading. A few minutes passed and Stella came back with a tray full with teacups, a pitcher, and other teatime treasures. Tom fixed himself a cup, then said "Alright. Start talking. How are you in love with me? You don't even know me" "I don't know you _personally_, but I do know you". While sipping on tea she told him the sad tale of her and her ex-boyfriend. He was amazed by the story he just heard.


End file.
